The Love of an Olympian
by MaxRide05
Summary: It had happened to Hermes. It had even happened to Hades. But for Apollo - falling in love was an impossible concept. But one fateful winter's eve...he does. Goddess!Luna/Apollo


**A/N: This is Pre-PJ and Post-HP (disregarding that *shudders* epilogue, of course). Definite AU as the Greek/Roman mythology in this fic is a little different in regards to some Titan Gods/Goddesses -the neutral/ 'Good' Titans that is. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter. How I wish I owned Apollo tho… Oh well.**

**Full summary: It had happened to his **_**dear**_** brother Hermes. It had even happened to **_**Hades**_**. But for Apollo-falling in love was an impossible and alien concept. But, one fateful winter's eve…he did. And she wasn't mortal. She wasn't even a Demigod. So that meant…she was a Goddess…**

The Love of an Olympian

He heard her laugh first. It was light, bubbly but with a slight hidden edge to it. He was curious as to whom the woman laughing was - he didn't know why, but he just was.

It was the eve prior to the Winter Solstice on Mt Olympus and everyone was present. The Olympian Gods and Goddesses, minor Gods and Goddesses, Demigods, Satyrs, Nymphs. You name it, they were there (except for monsters and the evil Titans that is, because that would have just been stupid).

When he heard her intoxicating laughter, he -politely- pushed through the dancing crowd and when he finally emerged he spotted a group of young women by the stage where the performers were…well, performing. The ages of the women varied from mid and late teens to mid twenties. They were all in white togas and sandals with their hair done up in various styles. They all had some sort of peacefulness about them though it was only when he stepped closer that he knew who they were; Demeter's daughters.

Then he heard the laughter again but this time he could see who it was coming from. A young woman with dirty-blonde hair in a simple twist with a few loose strands framing a pale, delicate face that seemed to glow in the moonlight. A small sunflower was threaded through the shoulder strap of her crisp, white toga. Soft, pale pink lips curled at the edges as the young woman smiled at her 'sisters'. She spoke softly to them and they broke out into peals of laughter. He vaguely noticed a wooden flute in her pale fingers and he felt something stir within him; so she was one of the musicians it seemed. He dimly recalled the sweet music that had been playing earlier that night when he had danced and flirted with various women.

She smiled again and -disorientated- Apollo felt his heart flutter at the beautiful sight. She wasn't the type that he would normally go after, but… she had this natural beauty that most would miss on first glance. And…he liked it.

"Be still my beating heart." He murmured softly, his clear blue eyes never wavering from her lithe frame.

She turned to face him then and he could see her wide silver-grey eyes go slightly wider at the sight of him. He walked towards the group, his trademark grin gracing his lips.

They all turned to face him when he announced his presence with a 'hello ladies, lovely evening isn't it? Though I must say you're all looking divine tonight.'

Then he grinned and winked at a dark-haired young woman with sharp features and watched in amusement as her facial expression turned from awed and dazzled to dreamy. Her blue eyes rolled towards the back of her head as she swayed on the spot before her knees gave way. Some of her sisters snorted while others just gawped at him. It never failed to amuse him the reaction he caused among women throughout the centuries.

Among the few who seemed unaffected by his charms was the blonde woman with the flute. She smiled at him shyly before giving a small curtsy.

"Lord Apollo." She whispered and he drank in the softness of her voice and her lilting tone.

"Just Apollo," He said, still grinning, "Please."

She nodded before crouching down by her 'sister'. By now all the young women were crowding around their unconscious sister.

"Give her space," The young woman said as she took out a stick from...somewhere. No, that wasn't a stick; it was a _wand_. But how could she wield magic if she was the daughter of Demeter, not Hecate? The only way she could have was if she'd been blessed by the Goddess of Magic herself. And Hecate didn't give blessings lightly…

He cleared his throat and crouched by the young blonde, "Allow me, fair maiden."

She leaned back and put away her wand, as he held his hand above her 'sister's blank face. He snapped his fingers and the woman's blue eyes shot open.

"Uhh..." She stuttered at the sight of him leaning over her. Her 'sisters' awed voices met his ears and he smiled as they gushed out their thanks.

He straightened as did the young blonde beside him who gazed at him with gratitude shining in her eyes.

"Thank you, Apollo." He grinned at her and she smiled back. Seizing his chance he held out his hand to her and asked for a dance. She stared at him, shock clear in her expression.

"I..." She started, breathless in her shock. So he could faze her after all.

She bit her lower lip, yet her eyes never left his. When it seemed she was about to decline he smiled softly and whispered, "Please say yes."

He didn't know what it was about this woman -whose name he didn't even know- but she was quite different from the others of her generation (a bit like that May Castellan). Especially if her accessories were anything to go by; a leaf, that looked as if it had been dipped in liquid silver, hung from worn string around her pale neck, a bracelet -that was also silver- with various animated charms (he could just make out a bolt of lightning that seemed to radiate heat and light, a crescent moon that shone, a multi-coloured sea shell and an ear of wheat that flickered as if caught in a summer's breeze) and snowflake earrings that actually looked as if they were made of real, solid _ice_. But then he recalled seeing her with a wand, so it probably was real ice.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by her slipping her soft hand into his. He dismissed the slight tingle on his skin that had occurred as his imagination. He smiled as he led her onto the dance floor. He spun her around and she twirled gracefully on the spot, and out of his grasp. She then danced around him but at a different beat then the fast tempo of the performer's music. Her movements were slow, precise, and graceful. It seemed he'd found a young woman who danced to her own beat, rather than going with the flow. It was…quite refreshing.

Turning his head so as to keep her in sight, he grasped her wrist gently and turned her towards him. He leaned forward, her sweet scent tickling his nose, and then he whispered, "What is your name?"

"My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself." She said and he placed his hands on her waist.

Her wide eyes never left his face as she held out her hand, "I'm Luna."

He took her hand and shook it, then as he opened his mouth she said, "Yes, like the Roman Moon Goddess."

He nodded as he recalled the previous Goddess of the Moon preceding his 'little' twin sister Artemis. He could see the resemblance between the Faded Moon Goddess and the daughter of Demeter; the pale skin and eyes, the thick blonde hair (though of different shades) and the lilting tones of their voices.

He remembered that Demeter had been saddened by the Fading of Selene and her brother, Apollo's predecessor- the previous Sun God, the good Titan Helios. The two siblings had Faded late in the Twentieth century, due to what Apollo didn't quite know. It was _possibly_ due to the laziness of the Romans who had believed the two to be the true God and Goddess of the Sun and Moon, and not Apollo and Artemis as the Greeks did. But there could have been other reasons…

Her voice broke through his thoughts, "I was blessed by Selene before she…faded. Mother told me."

"You were?" She must be an exceptionally lucky Demigod to be blessed twofold by two different Goddesses. He frowned slightly; but she didn't seem like the other Demigods - agitated and ready for a fight. She seemed calm and peaceful. Maybe that was just due to Selene's blessing…

She smiled at him softly, "I'm afraid I have to go now; mother doesn't look too pleased."

Now that he thought about it, he _could_ feel someone watching him. He looked around until he met Demeter's narrowed green eyes. He turned back to Luna -such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman- whose gaze travelled from her mother to Apollo. She smiled at him sheepishly and he returned it before leaning down to place a brief kiss upon her knuckles. He felt a slight warmth when his lips made contact with her skin, yet he pushed it to the back of his mind in favour of watching Luna's cheeks flush lightly and the edge of her lips quirk upwards slightly.

They bade each other goodnight and just as Apollo reached a doorway he felt a slender hand rest on his arm. Thinking it was Luna he turned back to the person only to see Aphrodite, Goddess of Love smiling -more like smirking- at him.

"I saw you with that young woman. Dancing and smiling at each other. Your eyes hadn't left her all night."

He opened his mouth to reply when her voice stopped him, "Don't try to deny it."

He shook her hand off his arm, "I wasn't going to."

The Love Goddess smiled at him and sighed. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips as if concentrating on a hard task. Then her ever-changing eyes shot open and she smiled coyly, "You lust after her, Apollo."

He blinked in shock; he wasn't about to deny Luna's beauty but…lust? She deserved more than that surely. Plus Demeter would kill him -or at least find a way to get rid of him permanently- if he so much as looked at her again. Not that he was scared or anything.

At his shocked expression she smirked, "Don't try and deny it. I know what you're like; a nymph one week and a lone Huntress the next."

He glared at her and turned on his heel before striding towards an exit, Aphrodite's words echoing in his head.

The following day he sought out Chiron, he had a few questions he wanted to ask the Centaur and he wasn't really in the mood for Dionysus' snarky, cryptic comments. Finally, at the peak of dawn, he found the Centaur talking amongst his brethren. Upon seeing Apollo, Chiron excused himself and in the following conversation Apollo learned as much as he could about Luna from the suspicious Centaur.

She'd first entered Camp Half-blood at the age of nine, just after Zeus' decree that the Gods and Goddess weren't to keep contact with their half-mortal children.

She wasn't like the others; she'd preferred to bask in the glow of the Sun with the nymphs rather than train and fight with her fellow Demigods. But she was an exceptional, quick-witted, yet unpredictable fighter when she put her mind to it, though during the summer that she'd turned fifteen she'd gone to camp with a haunted look in her usually bright eyes. Chiron had later learned the reason why; during the school year -which she spent at a prestigious boarding school in Britain- she'd witnessed the death of the Godfather of a close friend of hers. It had reminded her of the death of her adoptive mortal mother; a death that her and her 'father' (Chiron had used the term lightly for some reason) had never quite recovered from.

It was then Apollo remembered of a wizarding war in Britain that had ended just before the twenty-first century began. The 'Lord of the Dead' hadn't been too happy about that (more and more souls had kept appearing in the Underworld). Come to think of it neither had Hecate. Or Demeter.

That was as much as he could get out of Chiron without looking like…well, a stalker. Which he wasn't; he was just curious.

Then Apollo said his goodbyes and left for the throne room; he'd heard another party was taking place there, which would be followed by a show in honour of the Gods. As he entered the throne room he spotted Aphrodite and smirked. The place was full of Gods and Goddesses, their half-mortal children etc, it was just as the night before and soft music was playing in the background, though he paid little attention to that. Then he spotted Luna and his half-baked plan was put into motion.

He left the throne room and when he entered again, a little while later, it was in the form of a little boy with dark blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was dressed in a traditional toga with sandals on his feet. He squeezed through the crowd until he came upon Luna, dressed quite similarly as yesterday evening. Then, smirking inwardly, he approached her and with tearful eyes and pouting lips he pleaded with her to help him find his mother.

He'd played a trick like this once before in the mortal world. It had been in Europe, somewhere, and in a busy shopping centre. Athena had been with him at the time and since he'd been bored, he had taken a page out of Hermes' book and decided to prank the proud Goddess. He'd transformed into a young boy, not unlike his current form, and he'd stopped and asked several mortal women to help him find his mother.

It had been a good way to judge characters as well, since few had actually spared him second glances. Though the women who'd 'helped' him were rewarded kindly. Anyway, when he described Athena's current form and they came upon her, Athena had been quite suspicious to see this young child before her claiming to be her son. But then she'd recognise him and her expression would be one of comical shock and annoyance, much like the one Aphrodite was sure to have on her face when she saw him.

"Who is your mother?" Luna asked him kindly, when she crouched down to his eye-level. A strand of her hair fell in front of her deep eyes and he squashed down his longing to reach out and brush it out of her eyes. He squirmed childishly, partly to play the part and partly so he wouldn't act on his desire.

"Aphrodite," He whimpered in his best scared voice, "I can't find her-and-and-" Then he sniffled, pretending to blink back tears. Luna comforted him before taking his hand and leading him though the crowd.

"I've found her." Luna said after a few minutes. They walked up to the Love Goddess who regarded them with suspicion.

"What do you want?"

"I've found your son." Luna stated, nudging him forward gently, not seeming to notice that the Goddess didn't seem to have noticed her 'son's disappearance in the first place.

Aphrodite stared down at him coolly, "That is not my son."

Then she squinted at him suspiciously before her face took on a comical expression. It took all the self-control Apollo had not to burst out laughing. Nevertheless his face split into a sly grin before he could stop himself.

"Apollo!" The Goddess said sharply, scowling down at him.

"Well that was nice of you, to name your son after Apollo," Luna said, smiling at the two and not seeming to notice Aphrodite's sneer, "Though I could imagine it must be quite confusing when they're in the same room." Then she stood on her tip-toes and craned her neck as if to see if she could spot the adult Apollo in the crowd.

Aphrodite's sneer deepened as if the idea disgusted her, "I would never…"

She paused, the revulsion on her face clear to see, "He," She waved a hand in his direction, impatiently, "Is not my son. He_ is_ Apollo."

Luna stared at him then in deep thought and he grinned at her followed by a wink. "Your kindness shall be rewarded, fair maiden." He whispered in his pre-adolescent voice.

"Oh," Luna whispered in amazement, "That's amazing. You can change forms…Yet you were such a handsome man." She blushed as the words left her lips, "Not to say that you aren't still handsome as a child but…"

He smiled before transforming back into his mid-twenties with the correct sized clothing, sandy blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. He was delighted to see a small blush creep up on Luna's pale cheeks before he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought his lips near her ear.

"Thank you very much for your kindness. Would you like your reward?"

Luna hummed in consideration even as her cheeks flushed a darker pink.

Aphrodite sneered at the two though it was considerably weaker than before, most likely because she noted the way Apollo's arm was wrapped around Luna's waist in a protective manner. Or the way that Luna leaned into his toned chest before his lips brushed against hers lightly and he pulled back with a small half-smirk. Though she most _definitely_ noticed the way their widening smiles never left their faces and the way their eyes never left the other's.

Aphrodite shook her head before turning away while mumbling about 'foolish children and lovesick fools'. Then she sighed, almost happily, and said, "All in a day's work."

Apollo, on hearing the comment, glared at the Goddess of Love; she'd had no part in this. She smirked back at him over her shoulder before Zeus announced that the musicians and performers were to start.

Apollo's ears perked at hearing that musicians were to play before the Gods, and then he remembered Luna had a flute. He'd never heard her play before -well he _had_ but he'd been preoccupied. As the two separated -though not before receiving a death glare from Demeter and a curious glance from Persephone- he saw Luna take out her flute and as he sat on his human-sized throne he smiled at her encouragingly.

Then his father Zeus stood and welcomed the performers and _blah blah-blah_. He wasn't really paying attention, though he did notice when Luna stepped forward before the Gods and sat cross legged in front of the thrones. But not before curtseying to each Olympian (he heard Hades grumble something about 'finally proper respect' which caused him to be shushed by an irate, yet proud Demeter).

Luna then announced that the song she was about to play was her own composition, before she placed her wooden flute onto her soft lips -Apollo grinned as he remembered the brief kiss they'd shared and the feel of her lips against his, he barely noticed Artemis glance at him curiously- and out of that simple wooden instrument came a light, fleeting song, not unlike Luna herself, but then the music took a darker tone as the notes became deeper and longer. The music seemed to be telling a story and Apollo felt himself lean forward, as he ached to hear more of the tale.

How he wished he'd bought his lyre with him, he could just imagine the sweet music they'd make together.

As she finished the applause was thunderous and Apollo felt his jaw drop open. He never knew she could play such melancholy tones and with such concentration. There wasn't a dry eye in the room as he saw even the formidable Athena wipe a tear from her eye.

"Why…that was marvellous." He exclaimed before he could get a hold of his emotions, "Luna, I never knew you could play so…so..." He trailed off unsure of how to put her brilliance in words and he felt -more than saw- Zeus' gaze fall upon him.

"I think what my son is trying to say is that you have a marvellous gift; use it well." Apollo's eyes never left Luna after his father's _inspirational_ comment. Luna gave one last graceful curtsey before stepping aside to let a group of his own half-blood children step forward. They performed an excellent piece and they grinned at him as they drew to a close. He smiled at them proudly while giving them a thumbs-up. As his children cleared up their instruments his eyes wandered over the assembled people, before locking with Luna's. As he met her gaze his lips twitched and he nodded courteously, barely holding in a wide grin as the pale, young blonde tilted her head towards him, also in a couteous nod, before a bright smile flickered across her features.

Many more performers and musicians came and went, and each received a nod of approval from the Olympians. Just before the last performers were due to present their compositions there was a small break where Apollo was cornered by his cheerful sister Artemis.

"My, my, my, how I never thought I'd see the day." The auburn-haired youth said with a smirk, her silver eyes twinkling.

"What day?" He asked, blinking slowly and she sighed heavily in exasperation, lips twisting into a small frown.

"Oh, don't play stupid, Apollo," His lil' twin sis smiled once again, "You've fallen in love."

Apollo was glad that he hadn't been chewing on anything - Ambrosia, most likely since it was his most favourite of all - because if he had he would have choked.

"I'VE WHAT?" He shouted, flushing in embarrassment as the gazes of most of the people in the room landed on him. He met Luna's eyes simply by chance - or not... - and smiled at her sheepishly and she smiled in amusement from where she was standing with Demeter and the rest of her daughters.

Turning back to face his sister, Apollo thought he heard an amused Hera ask Aphrodite if her son Eros had anything to do with this. Whatever 'this' was…

He gaped at his sister who laughed and said, "I've seen the way you look at her. And the way you smiled at her yesterday's eve as you asked her to dance."

It took Apollo's spinning mind a while to process his sister's words, "Have you been spying on me?" He could have slapped himself; he'd wanted to make some witty comment questioning Artemis' sanity and _that _was the best he could come up with.

A sly grin made its way onto his sister's young face, "No." Then she walked away with a smirk and a whispered, "Zoe will be pleased."

He stared after his sister, his eyebrows in his hairline. What did Zoe Nightshade have to do with this? He sat back in his throne and his hands gripped the arm-rests tightly.

"Agitated are we, brother?" Apollo glared at a smirking Hermes who continued undeterred, "Maybe you should get Luna to make it better." Then he made kissing noises amongst the deep laughter of Ares and Hephaestus -who seemed to have forgotten their rivalry in favour of teasing him. He grit his teeth as Ares said, "Though I must say you've chosen well, Apollo."

He could just imagine the God of War leering at Luna and -unable to stand the thought- he stood and turned to face the other younger male Olympians, who had gathered around his throne. In his fury his eyes glowed and his fellow Olympians must have seen visions of burning inside out and being target practise the next time Apollo decided to bring out his golden bow and arrow for their smiles fell off their faces and they murmured swift apologies.

"Never insinuate anything about Luna like that again or you will not only feel my wrath but the wrath of Demeter also." They winced; none too keen to grow any mutant limbs. He scowled at them and turned on his heel towards where Luna stood, alone now. As soon as he saw her the anger left his handsome face and he stepped towards her with a small smile curving his lips. It was hard not to smile in her presence he realised.

When he reached Luna he took both her lightly calloused, yet mostly soft, hands in his and held one of them to the side of his face while he grasped the other gently in his warm, strong hand. He sighed when she said, "You shouldn't left them get to you, Apollo." He could feel the anger seeping out of him at her mere touch and the sound of her voice.

He smiled at her softly, "I'll try not to." How he longed to kiss her again but it would hardly be appropriate in front of so many people (as a compromise he turned his head and pressed his lips to the palm of Luna's hand that he held to his face) and -he winced- he could_ feel_ Demeter glaring at him again, so strong were the older Goddess' emotions. Luna, sensing his train of thought, kissed his cheek softly, "Don't worry about them."

Apollo took her hand from his cheek and simply held it in his.

"Easy for you to say," He chuckled lightly as he tightened his grip slightly on both her hands and stroked them lovingly. He didn't care what the others said; he…was attracted to her, yes, but he didn't want it to be like his other 'relationships' (and he uses that word lightly). Soon the break ended and, it was with great reluctance that Apollo went back to his throne and Luna to her 'sisters'.

The last performance was to due to start any moment soon and Apollo saw the daughters of Demeter gather in front of the Gods straightening out their hair and their clothes or just simply standing on the spot waiting for their signal to start. Then soft music came from all sides of the room as Demeter's daughters danced gracefully and created many flowers to appear in their twirling hands.

He felt his mouth drop open for the second time that day as Luna's graceful movements and motions seemed to hypnotise him, his eyes never leaving her figure as she moved across the dance floor.

He was startled out of his observation by his father's quiet voice, "Is she pleasing to you?"

Apollo tore his eyes from the dancing Luna and turned his head to see most of the Olympians staring at him expectantly - or in annoyance in Demeter's case. They seemed to be the only present who heard his father as the other Gods and Goddesses, etc, were watching the performance before them.

"V-very, father." He stuttered slightly as he sat back in his throne, blue eyes swivelling forwards to watch Luna. He smiled and continued, "Surely no mortal, or even a Demigod dances like she does, father. And her music," He closed his eyes at the sweet memory before opening them and facing his father, "As beautiful as she herself is."

The other Olympians, having mistaken Apollo's affection for the young woman as Apollo being…well, Apollo, were shocked to hear him speak of her with such warmth and affection.

"So you really, truly have feelings for her?" Demeter questioned softly causing the Olympians' gazes to turn to her. Apollo nodded earnestly as he looked into Demeter's wide green eyes before he remembered, "I never asked but… Demeter, who is her father?"

A glassy look came to the Goddess' large green eyes as she frowned slightly and said, "She was only a few months old when I gave her to a young couple -who were unable to have children of their own- the Lovegood's. Such a nice couple, they could see through the Mist so they were able to keep her safe. And they were descendants of Hecate too…"

"Yes, but who was her father?" Even Persephone, who sat by her mother's side, was curious.

"I-I don't remember." The corners of Demeter's mouth turned down into a small frown before she turned her gaze back to her half-mortal daughters, effectively ending _that _conversation.

"She doesn't remember?" Hera whispered, glancing from Luna to Demeter and back in an almost puzzlement.

"How curious…" Poseidon muttered, sea-green eyes crinkling at the edges as they narrowed, flickering to first look towards Demeter then her daughter, Luna.

Blocking out their voices, Apollo turned back to the performers as Luna twirled in the light of the setting sun and he watched in amazement as she shone. Her hair turned golden and her pale skin glowed before his very eyes, and he shifted in his throne and strained his neck to get a better look at the graceful being.

Demeter's sharp intake of breath caused him to crash back into reality as the Goddess stood before descending from her throne to walk towards her daughters, stopping their dance in the process.

"Mother," Persephone called out, rising slowly out of her seat but stopping at Zeus' raised hand.

They turned to the scene before them curiously as Demeter stepped before a still-glowing Luna who regarded her curiously. The Goddess of Harvest gripped Luna's shoulders as she spoke to her in low, wavering tones. Luna turned towards a nearby window then looked back to her mother. She mouthed something that Apollo couldn't quite make out; was it faded? Or… -his eyes widened- father?

He saw Hecate, clad in a dark robe of her nature, walk towards the two, long, dark hair swaying around her elbows, before she said something that caused a chill to descend upon the room as Demeter glared at the minor Goddess before shouting with a slight snarl, "How _dare_ you!"

Then he heard Luna's voice, loud and clear, "You did this." It was more a statement then anything.

"Yes," Hecate said, "Because he asked me to."

Luna stepped closer to the Goddess of Magic and said something to the unnaturally pale, dark-eyed Goddess in low tones as Demeter continued to glare at Hecate. Zeus rose from his throne, "Might I enquire as to what is going on here?"

Demeter wasted no time in answering, "Helios is Luna's father."

Apollo choked on his oxygen and Artemis reached over to pat him on the back. So she _was _a Goddess, just not an immortal. Well, not unless he could convince his father…

As he looked up he met Luna's blank eyes and he smiled at her softly. The smile he received in return was vague and dreamy as Luna seemed deep in thought.

"The poor girl," Persephone whispered, the corners of her mouth dipping into a wavering, concerned frown as a crease appeared between her eyebrows, "She'll never know her father."

His thoughts exactly; she'd taken the words right out of his mouth.

Many whispers were heard in the room as Gods, Goddesses, Nymphs, Satyrs and Demigods alike stared at Luna with many emotions flickering on their faces; the most prominent being shock with slight unease. After all, her father had been a Titan - a good one, but a Titan nonetheless.

Demeter continued to glare at Hecate, rage making her green eyes glow, "She made me forget." It didn't take a genius to figure out what Demeter was referring to.

"Because he asked her to," Luna chimed, staring at Hecate blankly, "Now why would he do a thing like that?" Her calm tone and stare astounded Apollo; _how _could she act so calm at a time like this?

"Surely you can guess why, Luna." Hecate drawled in her trademark voice that was as slippery as oil, as Luna continued to stare at her blankly.

"Why don't _you_ tell us why, Hecate." Demeter hissed as she placed her hands on her hips, still glaring fiercely at the Goddess of Magic.

The tale that followed was certainly enough to make Apollo's head spin. He knew the first part (obviously - seeing as he was part of it); Helios had once lent him his golden chariot (don't ask) and then some mortals - from somewhere in Europe - had gotten it into their heads that Apollo was then the new sun god, so they sacrificed to him not Helios. Then they thought that, since Apollo was the new Sun God, his twin sister Artemis was then the new Moon Goddess after Selene.

But it takes _more_ than loss of faith in them for a God or Goddess to Fade -there had to be other reasons too.

Then Helios and Demeter had had a girl; Luna, named after her -steadily fading- aunt's Roman counter-part. Then Selene completely Faded and Helios, saddened by the loss of his sister, asked Hecate to erase Demeter's memory of her bearing him a child - no one else had even known of the two Immortals being intimate - as 'he thought it best the two of you didn't have the… pain of having a Faded loved one-or something to that effect.'

Then there was silence as Luna and Demeter regarded Hecate with slight suspicion though Luna kept her face blank, the only way Apollo suspected of the blonde Goddess' suspicion being the dark light flickering in her eyes... Then again that could have been anger. After all he'd heard - and even witnessed once - what happened when witches and wizards got angry (or upset, or scared...). And Luna was no ordinary witch...

"He was a dear friend of mine; as Selene was to you and as you are to Persephone," Demeter glanced at her immortal daughter who was startingly pale (Underworld, anyone?) and still sitting in shock by her throne, "So for that reason I won't make you regret what you have done. Not dearly anyway."

Apollo turned his eyes to Luna, who was staring out the window and…was that a tear running down her cheek? His breath faltered slightly as he longed to take her in his arms and kiss away her tears.

Seeing Luna hastily rub her eyes, Apollo closed his and laid a hand on his head; it was quite a lot to take in. It took a while for his thoughts to settle and by the time he'd opened his eyes, Luna had gone.

He sighed sadly; it _had_ been a lot to take in, even for him, so he'd just give her some time to digest what had occurred that late afternoon.

The next day he decided to take the chariot for a spin; he hadn't done that for quite a while -he just liked to laze around and let the mortals believe what they wanted to; that was enough to stop a world epidemic about there being no sunrise at the time when there was supposed to be one. Honestly, the work of a Sun God never ended.

He sighed heavily as he removed his sweat-drenched shirt with a wave of his hand; he'd forgotten how hot the temperature could go when he was in his 'sports car/chariot' - that was stupid he knew, but -in his defence- he'd had things on his mind.

At that moment, one of those things crashed into him as he took a short-cut up to his palace in Olympus through the trees.

"Apollo," She said softly, a blush creeping up on her pale cheeks as she had glanced at his shirtless state.

He bit his lip to keep from laughing as she kept her eyes fixed firmly on his face in embarrassment.

"Like what you see, do you, Luna?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and his grin widened as her blush deepened.

Then with a small smirk on her lips (that he had to say was quite attractive) she answered, "Well," She paused in mock-consideration, "I would tell you the answer but I don't want to offend you."

He snorted which soon turned into laughter and he smiled as he heard Luna's light laughter. Her cheeks were stained a light pink and her lips were lifted in a slight grin.

"_You lust after her, Apollo."_

At the sight of her looking so content, he could no longer contain himself as he leaned forward and whispered, "You're so beautiful, Luna."

"_I've seen the way you look at her. And the way you smiled at her…"_

Ignoring her shocked expression he closed the small space between their flushed faces and kissed her softly, his lips then crushing against hers strongly for only a moment. She gasped lightly in shock after he pulled away slowly, her wide eyes staring deeply into his. He felt longing stir in his very being as he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, brushing away a strand of her dirty-blonde hair in the process. He smiled when Luna grabbed his fingers and pressed her lips against them lightly.

"_You really, truly have feelings for her?"_

After they closed the miniscule distance between them once again, their lips met in a soft kiss that made his wild heart flutter, just as it had when he had laid eyes on her. Apollo pulled her as close to him as was physically possible, wrapping his muscular arms around her body and he pressed one of his hands into the small of her back. She sighed softly into his mouth as she placed her hands on his chest and poured all her emotions into their inevitable, tantalising kiss.

Heat flowed under his bare skin where Luna's hands touched his chest and he felt it spread, tauntingly slowly, to the rest of his body until he felt as if he was in a furnace.

His thumb stroked the soft material that prevented him from feeling the soft skin of her back on his hand. Her arms snaked around his neck and she ran her fingers through his sandy blonde hair and gasped softly when he unlocked his lips from hers and kissed the edge of her mouth before leaning back slightly. Her breath came in short gasps while he drew in deep rattling breaths.

"Apollo," She breathed softly as he continued to stroke the small of her back with his thumb. He placed another kiss to the side of her mouth before placing kisses down her pale neck. He bit lightly on the skin of her neck before soothing the bite marks with his tongue.

They pulled back again, gasping for air and with lopsided grins on their faces.

"You bit my neck," Luna said, running her fingers over the red marks on her pale neck in a daze.

"I'm sorry," Apollo whispered with a smirk, resting his forehead against hers and going slightly cross-eyed, "Don't worry," He lifted his head slowly and placed his hand to her neck and rubbed the marks with his thumb, "It'll heal."

As he said that the red marks on her neck faded to a light pink before blending with her pale skin.

Luna hummed softly as he stroked her neck, "That kiss was amazing. Not that I have much to compare it to but I'm still catching my breath even now."

Apollo's smirk widened, "Well, they called me a ladies man and with good reason," When Luna looked at him with worry in her eyes he hastily said, "But don't worry," Then his voice dropped to a low, seductive tone, "You're the only one for me…fair maiden." Then he brushed his lips against her neck lightly.

Luna laughed softly, "I'm sure you say that to all the ladies, Apollo."

Then the two were sent for by Zeus and as they entered the throne room -Apollo with a shirt as well as a wide grin and standing quite close (more than was acceptable) to Luna who was slightly more composed than him- they were surprised to see all the Olympians sitting upon their human-sized thrones as Hades -and Persephone who was standing by Demeter- should have left for the Underworld the day before.

Apollo lightly squeezed Luna's hand as he went to sit upon his throne. Luna curtseyed before Zeus, bowed her head in respect, and waited for him to speak.

"Luna, daughter of Helios and Demeter, you have delighted the Olympians with your music,"

Here he paused before looking at Apollo, "None as much as my son, Apollo, it seems," He stopped again as Aphrodite giggled, Hermes 'coughed', Artemis snorted and Ares and Hephaestus chuckled quietly before being glared at by the other Olympians with the exception of Dionysius who smirked and Persephone who bit her lip and cast worried glances at Luna, Apollo and Demeter, as if she was worried that her mother would attack the other Olympian.

Apollo shifted slightly in his throne and turned his head to look each of the other Olympians in their eyes, "I won't deny it." Then he turned towards Luna who was smiling at him and he sent her a wink and a small smile before she dipped her head again.

Zeus cleared his throat, "As I was saying, your talent for music is exceptional as is your temperament."

Luna lifted her head again and stared somewhere around Zeus' left shoulder, "Temperament, my lord?"

It was Hera who spoke, "I know of many people who would have…hurt Hecate greatly if they were in your position, child."

Of course she would, Apollo thought with slightly narrowing eyes. Call him spiteful but he couldn't forget what Hera had tried to do to his mother, Leto.

"Hurt her, my lady?" Luna asked, turning her calm eyes to somewhere in Hera's direction, "But that wouldn't have helped at all."

Apollo could practically hear her unspoken words; _"My father would still be gone -faded."_

Hera smirked in amusement and Athena spoke up, "You are right, of course, child; it would not have helped anyone." Then she smiled proudly, "I can see why you were - and will always be acknowledged as having been - in the house of my descendant Rowena Ravenclaw. You don't let your emotions rule your judgement."

Apollo blinked as Luna smiled and thanked the Goddess of Wisdom; he hadn't known that. Then again there were a lot of things he still didn't know about Luna. Like, what was her favourite colour?

"And so," Zeus' booming voice rang out, "The majority has voted to offer you the chance to be immortal."

Apollo's brow furrowed; when had this happened? As if she had read his mind -or he was just _that_ predictable- Artemis leaned over from her throne beside his and whispered, "We knew that you would jump at the chance for Luna to become immortal, so we just went ahead and put you down as affirmative." If it had been for anything else Apollo would have sulked but instead -as it was for Luna- he grinned.

If Luna was surprised by Zeus' statement she didn't show it. Instead she smiled, "I accept your kind and gracious offer." Then she curtseyed again and Zeus raised his hand.

Storm clouds blocked the sunlight as thunder rolled in. An ethereal wind blew through the room yet only Luna was touched. Her hair, straight and dirty-blonde, fluttered and turned curly and golden, her pale facial features sharpened, and when she blinked her eyes turned from silvery-grey to liquid amber and then to…_green?_ She exhaled and particles of light gushed out of her fuller, pinker lips.

Apollo's thoughts halted to a stand still as his eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'O' shape. He seemed to be the only one gaping at the sight before him.

"Concealment charm." Demeter muttered, "I never realised how much she looked like Helios."

"The what-ment charm?" Apollo said, struggling to be heard over the fierce, howling wind.

"Hecate put a concealment charm on Luna after Helios faded so she looked at bit more like the form I'd had then," Demeter explained, "Then when I gave her to the Lovegood's, Hecate put another charm on her so she looked like their child. She hadn't removed the second charm on Luna's insistence; Luna always knew they weren't her parents but…she was rather fond of the Lovegood's."

Then the wind died down and Luna fell to her knees with her head bowed. Demeter rushed out of her throne, closely followed by Apollo and Persephone.

Luna placed her hands to her head as Demeter held her daughter close.

"Sshh," Demeter soothed as Luna winced in pain, "It's alright, just rest. You'll be fine in a moment, Luna, I promise."

Apollo crouched by Luna's side and held out his arms, "Give her to me."

At Demeter's look of resistance, he insisted, "I can heal her, Demeter."

Finally a reluctant Demeter passed Luna to Apollo, who then placed his hands over Luna's and kissed her forehead, "I'm here, Luna. I'll make the pain go away."

Then Luna relaxed in his arms before lifting her head, her ever-changing eyes settling on the familiar silvery-grey as she changed her appearance back to Luna Lovegood. The Luna that Apollo had fallen in love with.

"Apollo," She whispered and he sighed in relief before briefly kissing her on the lips, and when they parted she grinned at him, "Thank you."

And so the two love-struck immortals began their life together, only to be united in marriage three hundred and sixty four days later.

**The end. **

**I hope you liked that piece which I wrote bcoz there should be more Luna fics out there, Have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

**EDIT: I edited the fic as I noticed some mistakes and saw room for improvement. To all of you who faved this fic I'm very grateful and I may write some companion fics, sequels or AUs that are tied to this fic. **


End file.
